Flor de cerezo blanca
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: cap 4: por fin llegó la fiesta...¿quién llama a la puerta?...¿los chicos?...reviews onegai...
1. Default Chapter

**-_Flor de cerezo blanca...-_**

Se vé a una muchacha con una larga melena negra recogida en una trenza muy larga de 17 años y con los ojos azul-verdosos ,corriendo como una loca por las calles de Tokyo,con una mochila tomada a su espalda y un uniforme de un instituto.La ropa era un falda cortíta (más o menos por los muslos) color azul marino,con una camisa corta de manga larga y unos zapatos negros.

-AH!!!! que no llego!!!-dijo la muchacha-

-MISAO-CHAN!!!-dijo una chica a la puerta un instituto llamado:"Tokyo´s School".La muchacha tenía el pelo negro como la noche,recogido con una cola de cabello,tenía unos 17 años y llevaba la misma ropa que Misao.

Misao para delante de la chica,y con la lengua afuera y respirando muy deprisa dice:

-Hola Kaoru-chan....que....que alegría verte amiga....no....no he podido...llegar antes....-dijo entrecortadamente Misao

-Y eso Misao-chan?...dejame adivinarlo...mmmm te has quedado dormida!-dijo riendo

-ya...vale,lo siento no era mi intención¿mejor?-dijo con carita de angelito

-mejor-respondió Kaoru.

-Oye chicas!!!!-dijo un chico de 18 años con el pelo moreno y alborotado a todos lados mientras corría hacía ellas,este chico llevaba el mismo uniforme que las chicas(n/a:no,no penseis mal no llevaba falda V.VU ),solo que llevaba un pantalón negro.(n/a:mejor? n-n)

-bueno ahora llega mi hermano Sanosuke lo que me faltaba-dijo tapándose la cara con su mano.

-Sano!!!como siempre tarde ¿ne?-dijo Kao sonriendo

-que quieres que haga SI MI HERMANITA MISAO NO ME DESPIERTA-esto lo dijo más alto para que Misao la oyera.-ME OYES?,COMO MISAO NO ME DESPIERTA PUES YO TENGO QUE LLEGAR TARDE Y ESO QUE A ELLA LE TOCABA PREPARAR EL DESAYUNO,PERO CLARO COMO ELLA SE HA LEVANTADO TARDE,YO NO HE DESAYUNADO Y HE LLEGADO TARDE TAMBIEN PORQUE....-decía en alto para que Misao le escuchara.

-Sanosuke...-dijo Kaoru indiferente-Misao está allí-dijo señalando a una Misao a lo lejos entrando en el instituto.

-¿nani?...entonces...¿he estado hablando solo todo el rato?-dijo colorado al ver a toda la gente mirándole con caras raras.

-me temo que sí...-dijo kaoru-pero ahora debo irme Sano,no quiero llegar tarde a mí primera clase del año.

-Vale,yo tampoco...¿os espero a la hora del recreo?-preguntó Sano

-vale,como tú vas a cuarto saldras antes¿ne?-dijo Kao

-claro,que mala suerte teneis las de tercero, jajaja salis más tarde jajaja-rió contento

-si,si todo muy bonito,pero me voy que si no llego tarde.

DIN,DON,DIN.....DIN,DON,DIN......(Campana del instituto)

-Vamos a llegar tarde!!!!-dijeron los dos a la vez mientras entraban en la escuela.

Sano se despidió de Kaoru y fue hacia su clase,él era mayor que su hermana Misao,su padre no estaba nunca en casa por culpa del trabajo,y su madre murió al dar a luz a Misao,aún así todos quieren mucho a Misao,y la protegen ya que es la única mujer en la casa.

Sanosuke no es que fuera un empollón(n/a:eso no ocurriría ni en sueños jejeje o.o),era un chico que no sacaba muy buenas notas,al revés de Misao,ella tampoco era de sobresalientes,era lista,podía suspender como aprobar,pero casi nunca aprobaba en Geografía,se le daba requete mal(n/a:como a mí TTOTT...al revés de historia que se me da mejor n-n,aunque si me diesen historia de la era Edo y Meiji y esas cosas de Japón,creo que aprovaría en un plis,plas jajaja ñ.ñ).Sanosuke entró en clase y saudó a Shogo,Megumi(n/a:creo que saludar no,más bien pelear V.V),a Kenshin el cual era nuevo,pero lo conocía del verano(n/a:uyuyuy,creo que este pelirrojo va a dar muchos problemas jejeje ñ.ñ) y Aoshi,el más frío del mundo(n/a:¿más que el iceberg que hundió el Titanic? jajaja).

Se sentó en su mesa al lado de Shogo y saludó a Shishio,Kamatari y Soujiro.Todos ellos tenían 18 años.De repente se abrió la puerta,dando paso al profesor Cho(n/a:jajaja ¿quien se iba a creer que esa escoba sería profesor?...pues yo! V.V ).Empezó a presentarse para los nuevos de por ahí y explicó un poco sobre lo que haríamos a lo largo del curso.Entre tanto pasó la otra clase y así en todas hasta que llegó la hora del recreo,en el cual Sano se dirigió a un banco con todos sus amigos a esperar a Misao y Kaoru,y como no,sus amigas.

De repente mientras ellos hablan(n/a:menos mi Aoshito-sama claro T.T),se oyen voces de chicas a lo lejos,y miran hacía allí y se vé a Misao chillando de emoció al ver de nuevo a sus amigas y a Kaoru hablando con Sayo,mientras se reían.

-Hola hermanito...-dijo una Misao contenta.

-como estas?-dijo Sano

-bien....oye,oye¿que haces con mi bocata?-dijo una Misao con una pequeña venita en la frente.

-eh...yo?-dijo Sanosuke,se vé que él estaba metiendo la mano en la cartera de Misao con mucho cuidado sin que ella se enterara y cogiendo el bocata de lomo de Misao.

-dame eso,¡es mio!...-dijo apartando de las manos de sanosuke su bocata.

-pero Misao porfavor,dame un poquito que no me ha dado tiempo a prepararme nada esta mañana y no tengo dinero para comprarme nada.-dijo con carita d angelito

-dejame pensar...mmmmm....!no!-dijo mordiendo un trozo el bocata.

-anda Misao bonita,no seas comadreja porfa-dijo en suplica.

-¿q no sea comadreja?.....¿!!!!que no sea comadreja!!!!?...(subiendo el tono de su voz)...!!!!te voy a dar yo comadreja!!!!-dice empezando a correr detrás de Sano con su bocata en la mano de Sano el cual se lo quitó sin que se diera cuenta.

-dame eso gallina!!!-dice dtrás de él.

-no de broma jaja,solo eres una comadreja chiquita jaja-dice con el bocata mientras corre para que Misao no le pille

-dámelo-dice ella

-queno-responde el

-que si

-que no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

Y así todo el rato mientras corrian

Kaoru y los demás los miraban con una gota enla cabeza.

Aoshi sin embargo pensaba en sus cosas mientras miraba a Misao correr detrás de su hermano,que pensará....

-Misao....-dijo Aoshi por lo bajo...

To be continued.....jejeje

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autora:¿Qué os ha parecido?,bueno en este fic tengo pensado mucho humor y romance.En principio tengo pensado romance entre Aoshi y Misao(claro de eso no hay duda¿ne? jejeje n.n),aunque si me mandais reviews diciendo que tambien quereis romance de K&K y S&M,tranquilos que lo haré.Aquí aparecerán TODOS los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin,y cuando digo todos me refiero a TODOS.Esto es un Univrso Alterno,y espero que os agrade este fic.Mandarme reviews con sugerencias,felicitaciones,tomatazos,etc,por favor....Eso es todo,besos y Ja ne!

Os saluda:

Misao-Chan!!! n.n!!!


	2. preparando la fiesta

-Capítulo 2:Preparando la fiesta...-

Las clases ya habían terminado por hoy,y vemos a dos jovencitas extremadamente bellas caminando por la calle.

-misao-chan,misao-chan,no debistes tirarle la fanta de naranja que tenía Soujiro a la cabeza de Sano...-dijo Kaoru recordándolo y saliéndole una gota en la cabeza.

-¿que quieres que hiciera Kaoru-chan,si mi hermano no me devolvía el bocata?,y encima luego se lo comió...-respondió Misao enfurecida.

-Jajaja si estuvo gracioso-dijo Kaoru riendo.

-bueno dejemos eso ¿ne?-dijo Misao fastidiada al recordar lo del medio día.

-sí...tienes suerte que Sano no vino a casa contigo y se fue con Shogo a tomar algo,que si no,no te abría dejado ni a son ni a sombra hasta que te hubiese hecho algo-dijo Kaoru mirando a su amiga d la infancia.

-Tienes razón Kaoru-chan,demo....¿no entiendes la palabra dejemos eso?-dijo irónicamente

-vale,vale.....(silencio)......¿que tal con Aoshi-san?-preguntó pícaramente Kaoru para cortar el hielo.

-con Aoshi-sama?...esto bien....-dijo colorada

-ya,ya,¿que pasa Misao que aún no le has confesado tus sentimientos?-preguntó ella

-demo ¿como quieres que se lo diga si no habla con nadie?y mucho menos se pararía a hablar a solas conmigo-dijo apenada

-demo....¿lo has intentado?-pregunto su amiga

-ie...-respondió tristemente

-¿y a q esperas?....¿a q las ranas crien pelo?...(n/a:expresión de que tarda mucho)-preguntó Kaoru irónica

-pues.....!oye!....que tampoco hay que esperar tanto -dijo con una sonrisa

-entonces hay que intentarlo¿ne?-preguntó Kao

-hai...demo.....¿que hay tú con Himura-san?-preguntó pícaramente Misao dándole codazos a su amiga.

-¿nani?...¿Kenshin?....pues......!!!ie!!!,no hay nada-exclamó Kaoru coloradísima.

- he dado en el clavo....he dado en el clavo...jajaja-canta Misao.

-venga ya Misao si no le intereso...-dijo colorada

-a caso lo has comprobado?-preguntó pícaramente la comadreja

-ne....-respondió con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-porque no hacemos una cosita?-pregutó Misao parándose de repente delante de Kao.

-el que?-dijo la Tanuki

-hoy es martes,y el viernes es la fiesta de principio de curso¿ne?-preguntó Misao con una pequeña bombilla en la cabeza.(n/a:no sé si hay fiestas de principio de curso pero bueno...).

-ha...hai-respondió Kaoru sin entender nada de nada.

-entonces...¿que mejor que ir con el chico que te gusta al baile?-dijo Misao con el dedo índice en alto

-mmmm...-pensaba Kao

-a que soy muy lista? jejeje-dijo orgullosa de si misma por tan buena idea

-hai...demo....-dijo Kaoru triste

-intentamos que nos inviten y ya está!jajaja-dijo riendo

-Misao....hay un problema....-dijo perdiendo la esperanza

-cual?-preguntó una Misao confundida

-pues....el problema es.....Tomoe Yukishiro.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el parque...

-eh Aoshi-san chico ¿porque no vienes a tomar algo con nosotros?-invitó Sano

-bueno...esque....-se disculpaba Aoshi fríamente

-venga Aoshi-san diviertase un poco-animó Kenshin

Sano al escuchar aquello que Kenshin dijo,se tiró a él y le pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-ese Kenshin,porfin reaccionas chico,de tanto ver a la Jo-chan creía que te habías ido a las nubes...-dijo orgullecido de su amigo

-Jo-chan?-preguntó confundido el pelirrojo

-si....Kamiya Kaoru...-respondió Shogo a la pregunta de Ken

-ah!...Kaoru-dono....pues.....no....bueno....esto....-intentaba decir Kenshin colorado al recordar esos ojos azules tan profundos como el océano en el cual se sumerge.

-no te disculpes Ken-chan,no te preocupes,sabemos que te gusta...-dijo Sano sonriente

-no...no es...no es cierto....-respondió colorado

-Bueno dejemos los amores a un lado...¿vienes Shinomori?-interrumpío Shogo.

-hai....-dijo secamente Aoshi(n/a:mi aoshito-sama personal jijiji ñ.ñ)

Todos los chicos entraron en una cafetería,en la cual pidieron de todo,y hablaron de muchas cosas,en principal de la fiesta que habría el viernes y de las acompañantes a las cuales querían invitar,claro como siempre,Aoshi solo asentía o hacía algún que otro comentario.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el instituto Tokyo´s School...

-¿y quienes serán los encargados de este año para preparar esta fiesta del viernes?-preguntó un hombre con los ojos color ámbar con un cigarro un su mano y un flequillo un tanto extraño.(n/a:saben a quien me refiero¿ne? jijiji)

-pues creo que este año lo prepararan Takani,Yukishiro,Makimachi,Kamiya y Amakusa...-dijo la directora la cual tenía el cabello negro,muy largo y suelto,y era muy bella.

-¿Te refieres a Megumi,Tomoe,Misao,Kaoru y Sayo...Tokyo?-dijo Saito quien estaba sentado en la mesa del escritrio de Tokyo,la directora...

-Hai Fujita...-dijo la mujer mirando desde su escritorio sentada en su silla la ventana.

-bien....he llamado a Cho....!!!Cho!!!-llamó el sub-director a el jefe de estudios.

-hai jefe?-pregutó Cho entrando por la puerta de la oficina de la directora.

-explicale a la directora que tú serás el que avise a las candidatas a preparar el baile.-dijo Saito levantandose y asomandose a ver la ventana

-pues verá el año pasado el profesor de tercero avisó a los alumnos/as que fueran a preparar la fiesta,pues se ha decidido que este año lo haga el profesor de cuarto,¿que le parece?-dijo Cho esperanzado

-no me parece mala idea...adelante Cho,puedes hacerlo,ahora.....ya puedes retirarte...-dijo Tokyo moviendo la mano en señal de q saliera

-si directora...-dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Saito se dirigí también a salir por la puerta cuando la voz de Tokyo lo paró...

-Saito quedate aquí...-dijo mientras daba la vuelta a su silla(la cual se movía.)

-hai?-dijo tirando el cigarrillo al suelo al suelo y pisándolo con su pie

-tú quedate un ratito,q aún tenemos una cosa por terminar-dijo Tokyo sensualmente mientras se acercaba con pasos sensuales a Saito hasta que al llegar a él lo coge del cuello,y sensual le dice

-o no quieres?-dijo mientras empezaba a retirarse de él.Pero Saito la agarra de la cintura y la pega más fuerte a él,haciendo que Tokyo se excitara.

-adelante....-y dicho esto por parte de Saito,Tokyo y él empezaron a besarse apasionadamente,mientras Saito llevaba a Tokyo en brazos mientras aún se besaban hacía el escritorio,tirando todo lo que había en el al suelo,y poniendo a Tokyo encima y él subiendose encima de ella....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los vestidores del instituto....

-ya vereis como perparo yo la fiesta chicas,de eso no hay duda....jajaja-decía una chica muy guapa con el pelo en una cola baja y cambiandose de ropa despues de haber hecho ballet

-si Tomoe tú eres la mejor,seguro que la preparas tú y no la Makimachi y la Kamiya....jajaja-decía otra con el pelo castaño y suelto y los labios de un color rojo pasión,era una chica muy sexy

-creo que Yumi lleva mucha razón Tomoe,no hay nadie que pueda contigo...-respondió una que era morena con el pelo en un moño muy bonito mientras se secaba con la toalla el pelo(n/a:Todas se acababan de bañar pero estaban vestidas).

-llevas razón Kamatari...esas no ganarán jejeje-dijo Tomoe.(n/a:ajajaja kamatari mujer jua jua jua,bueno ya está hecho ¿ne? jijiji)

Pon,pon,pon....(la puerta)

-chicas soy el profesor Cho-dijeron al otro de la puerta.

-adelante profesor-dijo Yumi

La puerta se abrió,y de allí entró Cho.

-Chicas perdonar que os moleste,pero vengo a avisar de que una de ustedes será una de las candidatas la cual preparará la fiesta del viernes-explicó Cho.

-a si?y quien es?-preguntó curiosa Kamatari

-pues es Yukisiro Tomoe,junto con la señorita Makimachi,Kamiya,Amakusa y Takani...-explicó de nuevo

-¿¿¿COMO???....¿yo con esas?,no puede ser....malditasea,prefiero a un cerdo de ayudante que a esas-exclamó dastidiada

-es lo que hay,lo toma o lo deja?-preguntó Cho

-lo tomo.....(pensando)(ya verán como acabaran esas)-pensó con una sonrisa...

-muy bien eso es todo Ja ne!-dijo Cho al salir y cerrar la puerta de los vestuarios.

To be continued.....jojojo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autora.¿que os parece?chulo¿eh?,bueno,como me pidieron en los reviews haré M&A junto con K&K,aunque me cuesta mucho hacerlo,ya que nunca he escrito de ellos,pero por algunos reviews los hago jijiji,bueno quiero agardecer a...

Kaoru Himura:claro que habrá K&K.Garcias por los piropos y tambien muchas gracias por decorme que he hecho bien en hacer este fic,me has alegrado el día ToT(lloro de alegría),espero que te haya gustado el fic tanto como amí me ha gustado n.n bueno besos y escribeme muchos reviews.Gracias por el review...

Ao:si muchas gracias Kaoru-chan

Saito:y a tí quien te pidió opinión?¬ ¬yo aparecezco muy poco en el fic....

Misao-chan:claro,pero tambien estabas muy ocupadito con otras cosas¿ne?-digo pícaramente

saito:¬ ¬

ao:........

Ken:bueno respondo yo...muchas gracias por tu apoyo Kaoru-dono

Misao-chan:muy bien Ken-san,ahora otro....

Kaoru-Hino:tambien muchas gracias a tí por el review,la verdad es que sin ellos me pongo muy triste,asique cuantos más y más mejor...n.n

Saito:tú lo que eres es una avariciosa¬ ¬

Misao-chan:pues no hablemos de tí,que te comías a bocados a Tokyo¬o¬

Saito:¬ ¬(serás comadreja)

Bueno a lo que iba...pues que gracias y que no te preocupes que Karu y Kenshin no va a faltar....

Ken:tranquila Kaoru-hino que de eso me encargo yo...-con su típica sonrisa

Misao-chan:y a tí quien te llamó?¬ ¬¿?

Ken: n.n x

Ao:siguiente por favor.............-tomando té

Misao-chan:a sí es verdad!!!casi se me olvidaba que despistada soy jeje-digo poniéndome una mano en la nuca

Saito:y ahora te das cuenta-fuamando un cigarro

Misao-chan:nadie te pidió opinión maldito ookami.....¬ ¬

Sai:¬ ¬ comadreja...

Misao-chan:te he oído!!!¬ ¬

Ken:Siguiente review.....

Misao-chan:si!!!

Naoko L-K:gracias tambien a tí por molestarte en mandarme un verás no te puedes quejar,ya que tienes K&K y M&A jejeje(asique ya te veo escribiendome reviews en todos mis caps¬ ¬-mirada asesina)era broma jajaajaj!!!!n-n,y tranquila no te me vayas a ahogar de la risa ajajajaja,bueno besos y ja ne!gracias por el review n.n...

Misao-chan:bien ahora si ya he contestado a todos los reviews me despido....

Ken:adios.....-sonriente

Ao:hai.....adios.....-dice secamente

Saito:adios a mis fans jajaja-dice riendo el ookami

Misao-chan:ookami asqueroso¬ ¬

Todos(menos Aoshi):Ja ne!

Os saluda:

Misao-Chan!!!n.n!!!

Ja ne!


	3. una,cita?

-Cap 3:¿Una...cita?

Al día siguiente Misao ya se encontraba en la escuela,al igual que Sano,cada uno en su clase.Kaoru y Misao que se sentaban juntas,hablaban de todo,ya que el profesor estaba hablando con Cho(el profe)fuera de clase.De repente el profesor entró en clase con Cho ,él se sentó en su silla y Cho se quedó en medio de la clase y empezó a hablar:

-Bien,pues como ya sabeis,en este curso va haber una fiesta de principio de curso....y ya se han elegido a las señoritas que lo organizaran...-explicó Cho

En ese momento toda la clase puso atención y miraron a Cho como pidiendo que lo dijera ya,Cho se puso nervioso por esas miradas y contestó...

-En ese caso hablaré...las encargadas de organizar la fiesta de principio de curso de esta clase son:Makimachi,Kamiya,Amakusa,Takani de la otra clase y....Yukishiro...-dijo tranquilamente.

Kaoru y Misao estaban que no se lo creían,!estaban super contentas!,aunque cuando escucharon que tambien estaba Tomoe,fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre sus cabezas,no era posible,no...¿que es lo que habían hecho mal para que Kami-sama las castigara así?...tendrían como compañera para preparar la fiesta a el diablo en persona...Tomoe Yukishiro....oh no! esto no era posible,era un sueño...

-¡NO ESTARÁ HABLANDO EN SERIO¿NE PROFESOR?!-gritó Misao levantandose de la silla de golpe.

-señorita Makimachi tranquilizese que si que es verdad,ademas a Yukishiro ya se la informó...-dijo intentando calmarla

Misao estaba en sock, y Kaoru con cuidado la sentó y la habló con cuidado.

-tranquila Misao no pasa nada tranquilizate...-dijo calmandola

-PERO COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE!!!-gritó en alto sin darse cuenta

-¿SE QUIERE TRANQUILIZAR DE UNA VEZ MAKIMACHI?-gritó el profesor que estaba sentado

-ha...hai gomen nasai...-respondió disculpandose

-Misao luego hablamos.....-dijo Kaoru mirando a su amiga con preocupación

-demo....¿como quieres que deje a esa trabajar conmigo despues de lo rácana que es?-preguntó alterada(n/a:rácana es mala,que se mete en todo o no deja de meterse con alguien)

-Misao hablamos luego...-dijo mirando al frente

-si....mejor....-respondió mirando al mismo lugar que su amiga

-a Yukishiro ya se la avisó ayer....¿verdad Yukishiro?...-dijo mirando al final de la clase en donde se sentaba ella

-hai profesor...-respondió seria

-bien...pues si ya he dicho todo....me voy,muchas gracias por escucharme muchachos...-y se marchó.

-bueno sigamos con la clase...-ponunció el otro profesor que se levantó de la silla...

Las clases terminaron por ese día y misao y kaoru estaban en el polideportivo mirandolo todo para ver que arreglos podrían hacer para la fiesta...

-uff,como kami-sama no nos ayude no podremos terminarlo para el viernes...-bramó misao

-para eso estoy yo...-pronunció una voz entrando por la puerta...

Kaoru y Misao miraron hacía la puerta y vieron a Megumi entrando y mirando todo el gimnasio

-Tú eres la novia de mi hermano Sanosuke¿ne?-preguntó una curiosa misao mirando a la zorra

-YO NO SOY NOVIA DE ESE GALLINA EN MI VIDA¿ENTIENDES?-gritó histerica megumi haciendo que Misao cayera al suelo con los ojos en espirales ante tal grito

-tranquilizese Megumi-san...-intentó calmarla Kaoru...

-a ver dejemonos de estupidezes y vamos a ver esto...(se puso a obsevar el gimnasio) es bastante grande....mira allí enfrente hasta el final pondremos será la pista de baile...allí a la izqierda estará el DJ que ya miraremos a alguien que lo haga bien...y a la derecha pondremos una mesa bien larga donde habrá gusanitos,cocacolas,panchitos,etc...osea de todo...-explicó

Kaoru la miró y se imaginó todo, y pensó que no estaría nada mal la idea de meg-chan,pero ella puso algo de su parte

-pues tambien creo que unos globos de colorines estaría muy bien...

Misao se levantó del suelo y como oyó las ideas ella tambien dijo...

-y unas tiras con colorines por todo el gimnasio quedaría muy bien,además de que pongamos un escenario para nombrar a la reina y rey del baile¿ne?...-explicó ella

Kaoru y Megumi miraron a Misao asombradas a la idea de la chiquilla...

-solo era una idea...-explicaba misao

-y es magnifica misao-chan!-exclamó Kaoru abrazando a misao contenta

-creo que la idea de la comadreja está muy bien,asique el DJ no lo pondremos,pero contrataremos a un grupo de música para que toque....-dijo meg

-hai...-respondieron Kao y Misao

-¿estan planeando el baile sin mi?-dijo la voz de una chica a lo lejos...

Todas miraron y vieron que la voz provenía de una Tomoe con sonrisa maligna, y detrás de ella estaba Sayo corriendo hacia sus amigas

-holas chicas!!-saludó Sayo abrazando a Misao y Kao...

-algún problema Yukishiro?-habló seria la zorra

-no,ninguno...aparte de que yo soy una de las encargadas...-explicó con malicia

-pero ya lo tenemos decidido-dijo seria Kao...

-y no podrás hacer nada....-insinuó Misao

-no si eso ya lo sé....pero he pedido unas cosillas a mi padre...que como sabeis es rico, y claro me ha dado algún dinerillo para crear este baile...asique haremos esas ideas,pero con algunas mias como por ejemplo el diseño,el color,el escenario más la lámpara en el techo que hará que esto tenga una luz muy bonita y con movimiento lo pondré yo....lo demás como la comida el grupo de música y mas cosas lo hareis vosotras...-dijo tomoe

-esta bien...-dijo meg seria

-muy bien....pues....!!!manos a la obra!!!-ordenó Tomoe dando unas palmadas...

De la nada aparecieron unos camiones con gente vestida de todas las formas posibles saliendo de los coches y camiones y entrando en el gimnasio y colocando escaleras y más cosas y empezando a trabajar

-eso es juego sucio...-indicó misao cabreada

-nadie explicó que esto fuera un juego...-dijo tomoe con sonrisa burlona

Todas se fueron de allí menos Tomoe que se quedó explicando como adornar cada cosa,todas menos Sayo que tranquilizaba o INTENTABA tranquilizar a Misao,estaban absolutamente enfurecidas...Y ya a lo lejos...

-!!!MALDITA LAGARTIJA!!!-chilló Misao enfurezida

-Tranquila misao-chan...-decía sayo

-llevas toda la razón Misao-chan,eso es juego sucio...-refunfuñó Kao

-tranquilizaron chicas,esa no es más que una tramposa,pero no importa,nosotras nos las podremos arreglar sin gente trabajando a nuestros pies...-explicó megumi

-es verdad meg-chan,no nos vamos a rendir por una lagartija como esa...-se animó Kaoru

-las dos tienen toda la razón del mndo misao-chan,no te dejes caer tan bajo...-sonrió Sayo

-vale,demo...no quiero volver a ver a esa bicha...-dijo Misao aún con el ceño fruncido

-pues tendrás que verla día,tras día en el instituto además de el poli hasta el viernes...-indicó Megumi

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...-gruñó misao...

-hola señoritas...-habló una voz de hombre a sus espaldas...

Las cuatro se giraron y vieron a Aoshi con Sano,Kenshin y Soujiro...

-y donde está Shougo,sano?-preguntó sayo por su hermano

-está coon shishio y los demás,ahora vendrá-respondió él

-¿con esa pandilla tan...tan imbecil?-preguntó misao con los pelos de punta...

-sip...ahora venía...-respondió kenshin con una sonrisa

-misao-san....-habló por primera vez en todo el día aoshi

-ha...hai aoshi-sama?-preguntó misao colorada por que ashi la hablara de repente

-tú...tú tienes acompañante en...en la fiesta del...del viernes?-preguntó aoshi sin poder evitar un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas y sin dejar de tartamudear

-ie...¿por?-preguntó ella colorada

-pu...pu...pues por si tú....tú querías ir...ir...ir al ba...baile....-tartamudeó aoshi

-esto....!!claro!!-respondió misao nerviosa y muy colorada

-que bien misao-chan ya tienes pareja!!!-gritó feliz Kaoru

-te nos has adelantado shinomori....-agregó picarón sano

-¿nani?-preguntaron todas menos misao

-¿querría venir conmigo al baile sayo-dono?-preguntó shoujiro...

-claro...-respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-y usted kaoru-dono?-preguntó kenshin colorado

-si....por supuesto-respondió ella coloradísima

-y tú kitsune?-preguntó sano juguetón...

¡¡¡¡¡PLASH!!!!!

-ufff,eso debe doler...-pronunció kenshin imaginandose ese dolor en el sitio más privado de los hombres

-!!!!!!ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG QUE DOLORRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!-aulló Sano arrastrandose en el suelo por el dolor que tenía entre las piernas por un rodillazo de Megumi

-asi aprenderás a no volver a llamarme zorra...-respondió Megumi orgullosa de si misma mientras movía su larga melena negra a los lados

-maldita kitsune...-susurró sano mientras se ponía las manos ahí abajo por el dolor tan inmenso que le habían propinado en todo su miembro...

-quieres otra?-insinuó megumi enseñando la rodilla...

-NO,NO,NO ONEGAI NO,PORFAVOR NOOOOOOOOOOO...-suplicaba Sano arrodillandose ante los pies de Megumi

-asi me gusta...y está bien iré contigo al baile,pero solo porque me das lástima,no creas otras cosas...-aclaró meg dandose la vuelta y marchandose dejando al pobre hombre con el dolor entre medias de las pantorrillas...

-eso tiene que doler mucho...-dijo aoshi imagnandose al igual que todos sus amigos el dolor...

-pues os recomiendo que no hagais enfadar a estas felinas porque son duras de roer...

!!!POM,POM,PLASHHHHH!!!

-PARA FELINA TÚ ABUELA!!-gritaron todas a coro llendose del lugar

-¿me puedo quejar más del dolor que tengo?-preguntó inocentemente un sano en la fuente del parque en el que se encontraban haciendo de estatua y echando agus por las orejas con un moratón en el ojo,tres chichones en la cabeza y forma de una mano femenina en la mejilla izquierda,mientras que de sus mejillas caían ríos de lágrimas...

Los tres chicos lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza al ver como se encontraba su pobre amigo...!!pero un amigo muy bárbaro!!...

-pobre sano...-comentó shoujiro con una gota en la cabeza y mirando a su amigo en esa posición...

-la verdad que si...pero esque es un bruto...-continuó kenshin con una sonrisa tonta

-si que son peligrosas las mujeres...habrá que andarse con cuidado...-finalizó a la conversación Aoshi mientras que cerraba sus ojos para no ver el ridículo que estaba haciendo su amigo sano mientras que toda la gente que pasaba por allí se paraba a ver al tipo tan idiota que estaba en la fuente echando agua por las orejas y lleno de golpes y tortazos más con un dolor en su zona más íntima y sus manos allí........

Continuará...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autora:espero que os haya gustado a todos por igual porque no he tenido mucho tiempo ni muchas ideas para seguirlo,pero ahora mi musa ha venido y me ha dado una oportunidad para seguir este fic...

Saito:tú lo que eres es una plasta y pesada...

yo:¿quieres que te ocurra lo que ha sano?¬ ¬

sai:NO!!....O.O

yo:entonces...V,V

kenshin:pues voy a contestar yo los reviews

to:ok kenshin...!!adelante zanahoria!!...n,n

ken:eso sobraba...¬ ¬

yo:vale...n,nU

aao:date prisa que yo tambien quiero responder...

yo:cagaprisas....

ao:repite eso si te atreves...-me insinua enseñando sus kodachis

yo:!!no,nada tranquilo!!....date prisa kenshin...-le susurré a ken-chan en su oído

ken:ok,ok...no metan prisas...a ver....aska-ishida...muchísimas gracias por tu review,de verdad que nos hace muy feliz...y tranquila que ya está aquí el 3er capítulo,esque la autora no tuvo tiempo la pobre, jeje ,de todos modos,arigato por el reviews,y suerte a ti tambien...n.nx

yo:lo haces bastante bien kenshin...n.n

sano:no le hagas la pelota a los lectores acaparador...

ken:yo acaparador?-insinuó kenshin con un ligero brillo dorado en sus ojos mientras desenfundaba su katana

sano:yo....esto...-sano tragaba saliva-SOCORRO!!!-gritó mientras salía corriendo,huyendo de un kenshin convertido en battosai y con una katana en manos...

yo:estos dos no paran nunca...V,VU

ao:sip...

sai:son unos idiotas...

saito:siguiente...-dijo el ookami con una música de fondo como:"!!!SOCORRO!!!" de parte de sano o..."!!!MORIRÁS!!!" de parte de kenshin...-a ver,a ver...si este es...alcione yil de cfiro...otra vez por aquí¿eh?...pues bueno,que muchas gracias por mandarnos este review,nos alegra que leas todos los fics y sobre todo este...por que sontesto yo que quieres que te diga...-hablaba con el cigarrillo en la boca

yo:sigue y no te atrases lobo asqueroso...V,V

sai:si....¬ ¬...pos eso que gracias y que nosotros tambien esperamos que te encuentres bien,ya ves,aquí está el siguiente capítulo y....(se oye de fondo) S.O.S!!!!....

sai:bueno esto....CÁLLATE(refiriendose a sano)...me refiero al gallo este no a tí tranquila...pues que gracias por tus inmensos reviews y hasta otra....!!POR FIN!!-suspiró aliviado el ookami-¿aprenderme lo que me decía Misao-Chan para solo tener que contestar reviews?...esto no es justo!!

yo:nadie dijo que la vida era justa....jajaja

ao:os aveis entretenido tanto que tendré que contestar los reviews yo,en el siguiente cap...arg

yo:no te enfades aoshi el tiempo es el tiempo

ao:ya,ya...

sano:SOCORROOOOOO!!!

ken:NO HUYAS COBARDE

Bueno esto es todo hasta la próxima...

Todos menos sano y ken:ADIOS!!!

De fondo.....:AYUDAAAAAAAA....( y el otro)...VEN AQUÍ SANO....

Se despide los chicos de RK y Misao-Chan!!!

Misao-Chan!!  
matta ne!!


	4. Y llegó la fiesta

Cap4!Y llegó la fiesta!

!Kaoru que nervios! - gritaba una desesperada Misao moviéndose de un lado a otro por toda la habitación...

tranquilizate Misao-chan, estas algo impaciente, ¿ne?...-preguntó tranquilamente su amiga acicalándose

¿A TÍ TE PARECE QUE ESTÉ "ALGO"?...ESTOY QUE ME SUBO POR LAS PAREDES...-gritó Misao sentandose en la cama de su habitación al lado de su amiga Kaoru...

Hoy era el día del baile, era viernes por la tarde y Misao y Kaoru esperaban a que sus chicos llegaran...Misao llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con estampados de flores de cerezos azules a excepción del obi que se encontraba intacto de ningun decorado en él, el cual era de un azul mucho más claro que el del vestido.El vestido le llegaba al muslo, y la parte de arriba del vestido era sujetado por dos tirantes,los cuales estaban sujetos por los finos y delicados hombros de Misao, el vestido tenía escote en "V" y con el vestido tenía conjuntado unos taconez azul cielo sujetados por un lazo en el tobillo.El pelo lo tenía suelto y tenía un collar azul de muchas perlas brillantes.Y por último el bolso,era rosa pálido y la correa negra,su botón del mismo color, y este estaba adornado por un montón de flecos rosas como el mismo bolso.

Kaoru tambien iba muy guapa, tenía un vestido igual que Misao solo que en ves de azul era azul claro y morado claro.La falda del vestido que le llegaba al muslo era toda morada, y tambien tenia uno de los tirantes del mismo color,los cuales se sujetaban a más abajo del hombro.El otro tirante era morado y llegaba hasta la cintura donde se abrochaba allí con un lazo morado tambien.Los tacones eran morados y normales y el bolso casi negro y algo morado.Llevaba el pelo en una cola de caballo amarrado a un lazo azul...

Estaban muy guapas, demo derepente llamaron a la puerta...

!Oh no ya estan aqui...! -gritó misao mordiendose las uñas...

misao tranquila, no son monstruos, son chicos -dijo kaoru guardando su espejo de mano,levantandose y abriendo la puerta del cuarto...

Pero...¿ Crees que estoy guapa?...¿Le gustará mi vestido a Aoshi?...¿Vendrá?...¿Bailarán bien?...-preguntó misao en tiempo record...

si, si, si, no se...-respondió Kaoru rapidamente haciendo memoria de lo que su amiga le había preguntado tan rapidamente...

Misao y Kaoru bajaron y cuando la madre de Misao iba a abrir, enseguida Misao la echó de allí y arreglandose abrió...

hola chicos que...¿¿!MEGUMI! -gritó Misao al ver a la kitsune al otro lado de la puerta con un vestido rojo con el fuego que le llegaba al suelo y con un tirante y otro no y se abrochaba al cuello...

hola Misao yo tambin tenía ganas de verte ¿eh? -dijo sarcastica Megumi...

¿eh?...!a si hola megumi! -saludó misao saliendo de su aturdimiento...

Hola meg-chan -saludó Kaoru...

buenas mapache...-dijo Megumi como si nada...

ummmmm - se empezó a enfadar Kaoru con una venita en la sien...

!es para mi! -gritó un sano acelerado cogiendo su chaqueta y llendo a la puerta...

hola kitsune...esto...(observó su rodilla y sus partes bajas)...digo hola Megumi! -se corrigió enseguida no queriendo imaginarse de nuevo el dolor de la otra vez...

hola gallo...¿nos vamos? -preguntó Meg sonriendo...

claro...-sonrió tambien el gallo- adios hermana, kaoru...

adios! -se despidieron las dos cerrando la puerta

jo no eran ellos, ahora nos tocará esperar...-suspiró Misao

DING,DONG...(sonó la puerta)

oh no ya llegaron -murmuró misao nerviosa intentando que no la oyeran...

tranquila misao, abre -dijo kaoru en el mismo tono de voz que su amiga...

Misao se dió la vuelta y con cuidado abrió y se encontró ni mas ni menos que a Kenshin y a Aoshi...

hola bellas damas...-saludó kenshin entregandole a kaoru unas rosas rojas...

jejeje hola kenshin...-se coloró Kaoru al coger el ramo de rosas

hola Misao...-aludó igual que su amigo aoshi dandole a misao un beso en la mano caballerosamente, lo que hizo enrojecer a Misao

ho...hola...-tartamudeó misao

¿nos vamos? -preguntó kenshin cogiendo del brazo a kaoru y dirigiendose a todos

claro...-respondió Misao llendose con Aoshi en su moto gris último modelo y Kenshin con Kaoru en su "BNW"...Arrancaron y se dirigieron a la fiesta...

Continuará...

Autora: sorry...sé que es excesivamente corto,demo esque estoy enferma y para conpensar el no aztualizar niguno de mis fics decidí seguir un poco este, asique...no me matei T.T

Saito: si ellas no lo hacen lo hago yo - dijo tranquilamente fumando su cigarro

Yo: capullo...¬¬

ao:esta vez me toca responder a mi los fics -dijo aoshi cogiendo una hoja con todos los nombres apuntados y leerlo

ken: me cansé de perseguirte sano vete al demonio - meldició kenshin guardando su espada y ituandose con nosotros

sano: jejeje yuji ya no me sigue juajuajua - gritó todo contento sano bailando el cha-cha-cha

ken:como no te calles voy a por ti...-insinuó kenshin mostrando el mango de su katana

sano: glup...-traga saliva

ao: a ver...Naoko L-K...bueno como ya ves, la autora aztualizó despues de mucho aunque muy poco ¬¬(mirada helada)...no te preocupes y esperamos que te sigas divirtiendo como nosotros, y tranquila que no nos molesta que nos mandes un beso, igualmente de nuestra parte...

saito: jejeje ¿veis?...ninguna mujer se puede resistir a mis encantos masculinos y me madan besos y todo...

yo:perdona ookami demo aqui pone un beso para todos los chicos GUAPOS de RK, no dice nada de tí...-digo restregandoselo

saito: ¿me estas llamando feo? - pregunta con mirada ambar

yo:por toda la cara n,n.(carita de niña que no a roto un plato en toda su vida)

saito: serás...!ahora verás! ...-saca su espada y va hacia mi demo yo enseguida saco mi arco y le digo...

yo: no,no,no lobito,no lo has comprendido verdad?...como te acerques aunque sea un milimetro de distancia(apunto a sus partes nobles) te dejo sin eso...-insinuo maléficamente

saito:ok,ok...-guarda su espada y retrocede unos pasos...

yo:asi me gusta, que el mas temible ookami me tenga miedo...n.n

saito: comadreja asquerosa...¬¬

yo!como vuelvas a decir eso hago diana con tus partes! -gritó exasperada

saito: ¬ ¬...

ao:kaoru-himura me alegro de que te diviertas con nosotros, esperamos otro review tuyo,muchas gracias...Alcione...¿que tal?...esperamos que bien...bueno nos alegra que nos mandes tus grandes reviews, sigue asi y no cambies, y si, pobre sano nunca aprenderá siempre metiendose en lios...si esque un gallo siempre es un gallo...V.VU

sano: ¬¬ (maldito cubo de hielo andante)

yo:bueno esto es todo me despido antes de que haya una tragedia por aqui y se llame a la ambulancia...besos

ken:igualmente

Todos(incluido oshi): esperamos entusiasmados vuestros reviews...ja ne!

Se despide...

Misao-chan! (o mikio-chan! )


End file.
